Ghost!
by kyung064
Summary: Xu Minghao alias Seo Myungho alias The8 mulai menyesali karena ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mendengarkan Kwon Soonyoung curhat tentang sepupunya Lee Jihoon. dan ia harus bertemu hantu di lorong dekat apartemennya. Hidupnya tidak aman lagi. Minghao x Jun, Myungho x Junhui, JunHao, The8 x Jun


**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle: Ghost!**  
 **Cast: Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 1990  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

Sudah hampir pukul delapan malam, kalau saja ia tidak membiarkan ketua klubnya yang bernama Kwon Soonyoung alias Hoshi itu membuka mulut, sudah pasti dari jam lima tadi ia bisa tiduran di kasur. Sayang, ketuanya itu menahannya, dan minta diberitahu apa saja kesukaan Lee Jihoon –kakak sepupunya-.

Lagipula, berani sekali kasmaran dengan Jihoon kakaknya. Sudah tahu Jihoon benci orang bodoh, tidak dia tidak bilang Soonyoung bodoh, kalian yang bilang. Tapi demi Tuhan! Ini jam delapan malam dan perutnya berteriak minta diisi, berjalan ke apartemennya membuatnya tambah lapar, ibunya di China sana pasti akan memarahinya. Biarpun cungkring begini Xu Minghao alias Seo Myungho alias –ini yang terakhir- The8 dan keluarganya adalah penganut sistem pola makan yang sehat, tiga kali sehari.

Tapi tidak tahu juga kemana larinya semua makanan itu, temannya di kelas Jeon Jungkook saja hampir khawatir Minghao akan tertiup angin ketika berjalan –sebenarnya yang bilang pacarnya— Minghao ingin mengacungkan jari tengah pada anak bernama Kim Taehyung itu saja, tapi ia menjaga _image_ polos yang ia emban di Korea.

Lapar.. lapar.. lapar..

Minghao merapal dalam hati seperti sebuah mantra, tapi uangnya bulan ini menipis, tidak enak minta mama lagi. Ya salahkan sepatu menggoda yang Minghao lihat di etalase bulan lalu, kalau pakai itu Minghao merasa gerakannya ketika _B-Boying_ jadi dua kali lebih keren. Padahal itu hanya pemikirannya saja, Minghao harus tahan dengan _nugget_ beku di lemari esnya dan ramyun yang sengaja ia beli untuk masa kritis.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup lumayan kencang, Minghao sampai ingin berhenti untuk memakai mantelnya lebih dulu –ia melepasnya karena tubuhnya penuh keringat habis latihan— tapi tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang, Minghao mengusap-usap lengan kurusnya sendiri. Bukan malam Jumat dan juga bukan malam bulan purnama, tapi suasana begitu mencekam. Apalagi daerah apartemennya bukan merupakan daerah ramai.

Cklek!

Lelaki berambut warna-warni itu menoleh takut-takut, tepat di sebuah lorong yang biasa dipakai orang-orang sebagai jalan pintas menuju jalan raya, namun lebih sering sepi. Ada suatu sosok yang sedang berdiri, dan wajahnya bersinar aneh. Jantung Minghao berdegup kencang, " _Wo kanjian guile!_ ( _I saw a ghost)_ Setan!" mungkin saking terkejutnya ia jadi tak sengaja menggunakan bahasa ibunya, dan berlari cepat, padahal tadi ia bilang kakinya bahkan tidak sanggup berjalan, tapi ia sudah berlari lebih cepat daripada ketika lomba di sekolah.

Terima kasih banyak pada dirinya yang cungkring dengan kaki yang dianugerahi kecepatan di atas rata-rata ia sudah meninggalkan tempat itu jauh-jauh dan sampai di depan apartemennya. Ia terengah-engah dan menumpukan tangannya di lutut, "Hah.. hah.. hampir saja."

Sementara itu di lorong tadi lelaki yang diduga Minghao sebagai hantu menghentikan langkahnya, kedua alis bertautan tanda berfikir. "Kok sepertinya aku mendengar orang bicara bahasa China? Tapi apa tadi? Hantu? Dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Cklek.

Ia mematikan senter yang tadi sempat ia sorotkan pada wajahnya, "Ternyata senternya berfungsi dengan baik, baguslah, aku jadi tidak harus terbatuk-batuk karena asap lilin ketika mati lampu." Lelaki itu melangkah lagi, kemudian terdiam, "Jangan-jangan dia kira aku hantu? Enak saja, orang aku Cuma mencoba senterku,"

. . .

" _Hyung!_ Kemarin ada hantu asdfghjkl—aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman, kemudian—" Jihoon dengan baik hati _menutup_ mulut lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Jihoon _hyung—_ mpphh!"

"Kalau bicara satu-satu, dan pelan-pelan." Nasihat Jihoon, lalu melepaskan bungkamannya pada Minghao yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan mencercanya dengan persoalan 'hantu'. Akhirnya Minghao duduk dan berterima kasih karena Jihoon menyodorkan minuman rasa buah ke arahnya.

Ia menenggak minuman itu dan mulai menceritakan hal yang tadi malam di alaminya, "Kau yakin itu hantu?" tanya Jihoon, Minghao mengangguk yakin tapi jadi terlihat lucu. Orang-orang menatap keduanya yang sedang asyik berbicara di kantin fakultas dan beberapa menyangka keduanya anak sekolah menengah, terlalu lucu untuk jadi mahasiswa.

Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya, "Bagaimana ya, ya memangnya kenapa kalau beneran hantu?" Minghao menatap Jihoon penuh harap sebagai jawabannya, "Temani aku pulang _hyung!_ Kalau tidak biarkan aku menginap di rumahmu, aku tidak mau pulang sendirian ke apartemen lewat jalan itu!"

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Jihoon menggeplak kepala sepupunya itu, "Dengar ya Minghao sayang, memang aku _babysitter_ mu sampai harus mengantarmu pulang? Pulang sendiri saja, dan jangan menginap di rumahku minggu ini, kalau minggu depan tidak apa-apa. Minggu ini minggu kuis,"

Dan Minghao merajuk kembali, "Teganya kau _hyung,_ mama kan sudah mempercayaimu sebagai orang yang akan menjagaku di Korea!" Jihoon berdecih, "Menjagamu dari hantu itu bukan syarat Minghao. Lagipula, enak saja giliran ada hantu kau membawa-bawaku. Sudahlah aku sibuk, _bye!_ "

" _Hyung!_ Jihoon _hyung!_ " Jihoon hanya melangkah sambil menutupi kedua telinganya, mengabaikan suara berbahasa Korea namun masih kental dengan logat China itu. "Akan kukatakan semua aib burukmu pada Soonyoun _hyung_ HAHAHAHA—"

Bruk!

"Oh _joisonghamnida,_ " gumamnya cepat, salah sendiri ia berbalik tidak lihat-lihat, jadi ia memilih berjalan melewati orang yang ditabraknya. "Hei!" orang itu menahannya, Minghao berdecak dia kan tidak melakukan apa-apa, jadi ia tidak bersalah. Tapi yasudahlah, Minghao berbalik lagi.

Lelaki imut itu mendongak sedikit, "Aku kan sudah minta maaf," gumamnya pelan. Namun sepertinya Minghao tidak asing dengan mata yang ia tatap saat ini, padahal tidak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam ini, eh tunggu dulu..

"WAA! KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTIKU SAMPAI KAMPUS?! TOLONG!" dan ia langsung berlari kabur, lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam tadi jadi bingung sendiri, mahasiswa lain menatapnya seolah ia baru saja melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada Minghao. "Dia ini kenapa, aku kan mau bilang kalau ada _flashdisk_ jatuh." Ia menatap _flashdisk_ dengan gantungan pororo di tangannya, mungkin saja itu milik lelaki itu kan?

Eh tunggu.. suaranya tidak asing.

. . .

Minghao berdiri di ujung ruangan, merasa dihakimi. Sementara Soonyoung yang berdiri tiga meter darinya mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Soonyoung mengamuk! Berkawan dengan seniornya itu setahun penuh tapi ia tidak pernah melihat Soonyoung mengamuk, ya Tuhan..

"Kau sudah cari di tasmu?"

Anak China itu mengangguk takut-takut, "Bagaimana ini Myungho? Semua contoh koreo yang aku _download_ untuk kompetisi ada disana, selain itu.. tugasku! Bisa-bisa aku dapat E di mata pelajaran profesor Kang, mana aku tidak punya salinannya pula!" maki Soonyoung, rambut birunya sudah berantakan karena terlalu sering diacak pemiliknya sendiri.

Jujur Minghao merasa sangat bersalah, seingatnya tadi _flashdisk_ milik Soonyoung itu ada di tangannya, tapi tiba-tiba lenyap. " _Mianhae hyung,_ " ucapnya selirih dan semenyesal mungkin, "Kau kira maaf bisa membuat tugasku jadi A? pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, cari _flashdisk_ -ku sampai dapat, atau buatkan aku tugas baru! Hah, bedebah ini," Soonyoung meninggalkan ruangan latihan itu dengan langkah kesal, Minghao masih terdiam berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana terakhir kali ia menyimpan benda tersebut.

Sementara itu Soonyoung melangkah kesal dan menuju ke kelasnya, masih lengang, tentu saja kelas sebelumnya sudah usai daritadi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang memilih melanjutkan tugas atau sekedar numpang _ngadem_ seperti Soonyoung contohnya. Ia duduk dan menselonjorkan kakinya.

Di depannya hanya ada Choi Junhong, di dekatnya ada Kim Taehyung, dan sedikit lebih dekat dengannya ada Wen Junhui. Soonyoung mendesah lelah melihat wajah-wajah itu, apalagi milik Junhui, anak aneh yang sayangnya sahabatnya itu malah membuatnya makin pusing. "Jun!" Junhui menoleh pada Soonyoung, ada yang aneh, wajah Junhui lebih sumringah dari biasanya.

Tapi ia mengabaikannya, "Sudah mengerjakan tugas milik profesor Kang?" Junhui mengangguk, "Sudah dong, anak bodoh mana yang belum mengerjakan tugas itu?" Soonyoung berdecak, benar, ya kecuali Soonyoung yang kehilangan tugasnya. Namun mata Soonyoung berkilat menatap benda yang sedang diputar-putar Junhui di tangannya.

Itu..

 _Flashdisk_ nya!

Soonyoung ingin melompat bahagia.

"JUN! terima kasih!" Junhui menatapnya heran, Soonyoung meraih _flashdisk_ nya namun dengan cepat dihentikan lelaki China itu. "Loh kenapa? Itu kan punyaku?"

Bletak!

Junhui menjitak kepala Soonyoung penuh _kasih sayang,_ "Jangan sembarangan bicara, ini punya anak manis yang tadi kutemui. Dia menjatuhkannya?"

Apa?!

"Demi Tuhan itu punyaku, kembalikan Wen Junhui!" Soonyoung berusaha merebutnya, namun Junhui menghindar secepat kilat, "Tidak mau, ini punya anak manis tadi. Jangan macam-macam kau,"

Lelaki bermarga Kwon itu ingin meringis, sedih rasanya punya aneh seperti Junhui. "Kembalikan Jun! atau kita cek saja di komputer, biar kau tahu itu milik siapa," Junhui menggeleng, "Tidak boleh lancang Soonyoung," dasar keras kepala, "Keras kepala sekali kau Junhui! Mungkin kalau kepalamu berbenturan dengan batu, maka batunya yang akan benjol dan luka parah."

Tapi Jun tidak bergeming, sebenarnya Soonyoung ingin melawannya, tapi Junhui jago _martial arts_ jadi ia sedikit ragu. Biarpun ia menguasai Taekwondo, belum tentu ia akan menang melawan Junhui. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide masuk ke kepala Soonyoung, "Baik akan aku bawakan anak manis itu ke depanmu, kau tunggu disini!"

Soonyoung berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang klub, berharap Minghao masih ada di sana, untung saja ia malah bertemu Minghao di tengah jalan. "Myungho!" yang dipanggil menoleh ketakutan, takut ditagih _flashdisk_ lagi. "Ikut aku, cepat!" Soonyoung setengah menyeret tubuh kurus Minghao.

"Eh—mau kemana _hyung_?" matanya membelalak kaget karena Soonyoung menyeretnya ke kelasnya, "Ini, jelaskan padanya kalau _flashdisk_ itu milikku bukan?" Minghao menatap bingung ke penjuru kelas yang sepi, namun ia dikejutkan dengan sosok hantu yang menakutinya dari kemarin.

"U—UWAA!" jeritnya hampir berlari tapi Soonyoung menahannya, "Hei gila, kau ini kenapa?" Soonyoung bertanya, "Ada.. hantu," Soonyoung mendelik heran, mata sipitnya sampai terlihat aneh karena dipaksa membuka begitu lebar.

Ia celingukan dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa selain teman-temannya, "Bicara apa kau ini? Mana hantunya?" Minghao diam, lalu menatap ke sekeliling, "Kau.. bukan hantu?" ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke seseorang yang masih memegang _flashdisk_ di tangannya.

Dan tanpa ampun Soonyoung menjitak kepala adik tingkatnya itu, "Ngomong itu dipikir dulu, jelas-jelas dia teman sekelasku. Tuhkan Junhui, jadi itu _flashdisk_ milikku, kembalikan!" paksa Soonyoung, Junhui menggaruk tengkuknya dan menyerahkan benda putih kecil itu ke tangan Soonyoung.

Minghao mundur selangkah, Junhui tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah bergerak ke pucuk kepala Minghao, "Aku kakak tingkatmu, dan aku bukan hantu. Jadi namamu siapa?"

" _M—Mian,_ aku melihatmu di lorong dengan cahaya mengerikan, aku kira kau hantu.."

"Dia memang seperti itu Myungho, aneh dan menyeramkan argh!" Soonyoung langsung diam setelah Junhui menginjak punggung kakinya, "Xu Minghao, kau bisa memanggilku Seo Myungho kalau susah melafalkannya."

Junhui menggeleng, "Tidak susah sama sekali, _wo shi_ Junhui."

Dan Minghao merasa menemukan dunianya, orang yang berbicara dengan bahasa ibu yang sama dengannya!

. . .

Sudah melewati minggu kuis, Jihoon bernafas sedikit lega, tapi tidak lama. Ia ingat UTS sudah di depan mata. Tapi untung ada jeda satu minggu, Jihoon berjalan dari departemen _Music and Art_ ke departemen _Performing arts_.

Ia sudah membuat janji dengan adik sepupunya, jadi ia sedikit senang melihat adik sepupunya duduk di kantin. "Hao!" sapanya, adiknya menoleh lalu kembali makan, "Ramyun lagi? Sudah berapa kali kau makan ramyun minggu ini? Nanti kau bisa berubah jadi manusia ramyun, lihat rambutmu ini,"

Minghao mendengus, "Sudah hampir dua belas kali mungkin, hei _hyung_ ini _style!_ " sahutnya sewot Jihoon selalu protes pada _pork-belly hair_ atau _ramyeon-hair_ nya, padahal menurutnya itu _stylist._ "Bagaimana? Jadi menginap di rumahku?"

Namun tanpa disangka Minghao menggeleng, "Tidak jadi, aku sudah tidak takut lagi. Ternyata itu bukan hantu, tapi teman pacarmu." Alis Jihoon bertautan, "Wen Junhui _sunbae_ ," Minghao mengingatkan, Jihoon berdecak keras. "Dasar kau, makanya jangan berlari dulu. Lalu? Apa Junhui-ssi marah padamu?"

Minghao kembali menggeleng, "Sudah lama menunggu _gege?_ " tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari belakang Minghao, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang Minghao. "Eh belum kok _ge,_ hehe." Minghao berubah jadi mode malu-malu kucingnya, Jihoon memandang tidak percaya.

Apalagi Junhui dengan sengaja mencium leher adiknya itu, yaampun. "Err, _hyung,_ aku duluan ya. Sampai nanti!" Minghao bangkit bersama dengan Junhui, dari hantu menjadi teman kencan? Sialan! Tahu begitu Jihoon tidak usah jalan jauh-jauh ke departemen ini.

"Jihoonnie? Kenapa ada di sini? Mencariku ya?"

Mati saja kau Kwon-Pede-Soonyoung.

 **E N D**

 **Wkwk absurd bgt, jadi intinya aku suka Minghao yang imut-imut tapi sekali ngomong nyablak XD dan waktu kecil dia kan ngga sediem sekarang, ada foto middle finger ala minghao lagi lol.**

 **Dan kayanya dia berani banget nyuruh Junhui "Diem napa!" "Woy jangan malu-maluin!" "Dasar aneh!" lol I love it!:') lagipula jarang ff china line, jadi aku buat aja satu hahahaha.**

 **Review?!^^**

Btw aku ngetik ini selesai jam 12:49 AM kamis malam atau jumat dinihari.


End file.
